


Georgia Sunsets Sing Me a Song

by abusemesoftly



Category: Devil Went Down to Georgia (Song)
Genre: 4 or 5 part, Fresh by Artist vs Poet, Johnny is 19, M/M, Other, Smut, Song fic, The Devil Went Down To Georgia, description of demonic Damian, goals tho, stay tuned, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: The Devil takes his human form and goes down in search of one thing, and meets a young boy that changes his mind, and mission.





	1. The Devil went down on Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> So! I know there are a lot of fics about this, but let's just say mine is a a bit more thought out. My friend and I have come up with face claims for The Devil, Johnny and Azazel, who will appear in a later chapter, just keep reading, and I promise not to disappoint. If you want to check out the face claims you can follow me on pintrest @abusemesoftly and go to my Johnny/Damian board. Let's get started!

Damian walked into the bar, his long legs hidden away by the small black jeans he worse, only getting air from the hot summer sun from the tears in the knees. He hadn't been in Georgia but a few hours before he needed a drink. There wasn't one sane person in this damned town, and they all knew he was different. With his black tank top, upside down cross around his neck, and black overshirt. He had rolled up the sleeves to reveal his tattoos, just to scare people off easier. The one good thing about Georgia was you could smoke in bars still, so he pulled out his pack and lit a cigarette, sliding the small carton back into his back pocket. There was a band playing the his left, some acoustic folksy pop band that he didn't care much for so he went straight to the bar. 

“Whiskey neat.” He said to the bartender. A small girl with blond hair and small breasts, she might have been his type but she clearly was uninterested in his bad boy vibes. 

He had never had a problem with his look before. Never had a problem with his religion and wearing it proudly, being a Satanist had never affected him negatively in New York, it always fascinated people. 

Serving him his drink the bartender took his card and closed out his tab for him. At this point whatever song was playing had finished and the band was getting ready for a crowd favorite. 

Looking over he saw the boy in front of the microphone and he couldn't help but gape his mouth a bit. 

His curls were unruly and all over the place, his face was angular but soft, and his hands, oh boy. 

He was holding onto a fiddle and started singing, the people in the bar cheering him on. They were clearly regulars. Damian couldn't help but stare, this boy was his walking dream, but he was so young, he wondered how he was even allowed in the bar. It worried him for his own sake, he was a lot of things, got called a lot of bad names, but he was not one for literal children. 

When the song was over the boy said they were going to take a small break, and walked off stage. This was his chance, walking over Damian came up behind the boy, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Hi, I'm Damian. I saw your last song, you play a mean fiddle.”

The boy seemed surprised, when he answered. 

“You don't seem the kind to know what a fiddle is.” 

“Well I guess you couldn't tell, but I'm a fiddle player too. And if you wanted to make things interesting I have a dare for you.” 

The kid raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, taking a step back to look the stranger up and down before nodding for him to continue. The two were starting to get the attention of the regulars. 

“Now you play pretty good fiddle boy, but they call me the Devil back home, and I bet you a drink, ‘cause I think I'm better than you.”

The boy laughed, throwing his head back and smiled when he looked back at him. 

“Well my name's Johnny, and it might be a sin, but I'll take your bet, ‘cause I'm the best there's ever been.” 

A few people around them that had been eavesdropping howled and cheered Johnny on. Damian smirked watching them go, he watched the boy walk over to the bar, order something and he came back with two shots of a clear liquor. 

“To start off fair.” He said and handed one to Damian who accepted it, setting his drink he hadn't even touched, down on the table and took the shot. Johnny picked up his fiddle and handed it over, telling him he could go first. 

They had attacked the attention of most people at this point, he couldn't tell if it was his the inverted cross on his arm, or the fact that the boy had done a shot with him, but they all knew what was about to happen. When he stepped up to the stage he looked around to the other guys that hadn't even gotten the chance to move from their spots with their instruments and smirked. He looked around over the small crowd of people and raised his bow, starting to play he closed his eyes. He shifted his footing and smiled as the people around him were all slightly impressed. He looked over to Johnny and he nodded to the boys behind him who then started to play along with the basic beat of his song. He played for a while till he was finished with his piece. When he stopped the small town people clapped but Johnny was the loudest. He walked over to the stage slowly and crossed his arm over his chest. 

“That was pretty good.” He said but held up a finger as he took a few steps backwards, grabbing a chair and setting it down in front if the stage. 

“sit down in that chair right there, lemme show you how it's done.” he said and took his fiddle back. Damian just smirked and spun the chair around so he could sit with his chest to the back of the chair as he watched intently. As Johnny raised his fiddle to his chin the crowd cheered, already more impressed with the boy than Damian, who just smiled and watched him play. 

And play he did, well in fact. The boys behind him knew the song he played and he sung as he moved his arm. Stomping his foot to the rhythm he got into it. And it worked wonders. He had Damian mesmerized, never had someone played a song that had him admitting defeat. 

When the song was over he took a bow, and this time let his band mates get up first, tired from the impromptu battle. 

Damian just clapped slowly, waiting for Johnny to walk back over to him. When he did he smiled and laughed coldly. 

“Alright, you win. What drink do you want?” he said about to motion for the bartender. 

“How ‘bout instead of a drink you just give me your number.” Johnny raised an eyebrow as he spoke, as if he wasn't blatantly flirting. Damian froze and gave a demonic grin. 

“I'd be happy to.” They exchanged numbers and Johnny was being called back go the group to sit with them and he said goodbye to the man as he let his hand linger on his arm for a bit. 

Damian took this as his cue to go sit down at the other end of the bar. He had two more drinks before the night was over. When the bar announced that it was now closed and needed everyone to leave he got up, dropped a hundred on the counter, which shocked the bartenders, as he turned to leave, requesting no change back. He was outside with a cigarette hanging from his lips when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“Ya know if you wanna try again, you are welcome to come back to my place. But like I said I am the best.”

He didn't even turn around before he lifted his head and exhaled the smoke, responding with a low hum almost like a growl.

“Oh Yeah,” he said turning to face Johnny, “Does that mean I get my own show?” 

“You'll have to see.” He said before taking the cigarette from his lips and taking a drag. 

Damien smirked down at him as he smoked,

“Well I would love to see what else you’re best at Darling, but you’re going to have some real competition this round, these hands can handle more than a bow.” He took out his pack again and lit up a new cigarette, not looking at Johnny’s face, which was bright red. 

“Hey, Johnny are you coming or catching a ride?” One of his band mates, the drummer-Damian noted-asked and looked between the two of them. 

“He'll catch a ride.” Damian said and took a step closer to the boy, who nodded along and wished his friend a safe night, and said he'd text him later.

When the band members had piled up in a van and pulled away they were almost finished with their cigarettes. Damian turned on his heels and started walking, hearing the boy follow him. As they walked they passed multiple nice cars, a motorcycle, and plenty of mediocre and shitty cars, but they turned down a sketchy alleyway and Johnny was worried he had gotten into a bad situation when Damian beeped his keys and two red tail lights came on. The car was so sleek, so black, so smooth and small that he didn't even see it in the back of the alley. When they arrived the doors opened upwards vertically and Johnny had never seen one of these cars in person. But it showed just how much money Damian had. He smirked when the boy was amazed by the car, even more so when he got into it. Buckling up, both men looked at each other and Damian pressed a few buttons on the touch screen, and adjusted his mirror before going to first with his phone as his car started to move backwards. 

“Wha-”

“It's self driving.” He said without looking up from his phone, before he found the perfect playlist. Putting it on, he helped the car turn onto the street, and then continued to let it drive. Johnny was flabbergasted. 

“Are you serious? I mean I can see you're serious, but I didn't know they made self driving cars for real!?” He was so shocked. 

“Where are we headed?” he asked pulling up his gps. 

“636 N. Wells.” Johnny answered and looked out the window to see if the car was really staying within the lines. It was amazing to say the least.            


	2. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets what he wants, and Johnny proves that he is still best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Oh boy, here we go. Let's get started.

They arrived at the apartment complex and Damian took over driving while Johnny explained how to get to through the complex to his building. When they parked without Damian touching the wheel at all Johnny almost kissed the man right there, because there was something incredibly sexy about this car. They got out and made their way up to his apartment on the third floor and he was unlocking the door, turning the key when Damian put a hand on it above the smaller boy, pushing it open. One hand on the small of his back he pushed the boy inside, and then proceeded to grab at his shirt and pull him back against the now closing door. Once he was fully against the shut door Damian stepped in real close, legs on either side of Johnny's, his arm near the side of his head, the other moved to lock the door and he leaned in to run his nose up the side of his neck. The action had the shorter boy taking in a deep breath already. He felt protected by this rich stranger, he didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was the fact that there was a half a foot between them, or quite a few years, or only a few inches, but Johnny was comfortable with how things were going already. Damian leaned in then and kissed him deeply, tilting the boys head up a bit by holding a finger under his chin, he guided the boy through the kiss until he could slide his tongue in and explore his mouth. He got a soft noise from Johnny when he pulled back, pulling at his bottom lip at the same time. 

“Tell me what you like darling.” Damian said, his voice seemingly deeper than before. 

“I...uh, that, you, just, anything…” he stuttered and before he could continue Damian was back to his jaw, kissing the underside of it, kissing his neck, biting small spots, before picking the perfect place and biting down hard, sucking deeply, leaving a mark that would later be there for days. When he was done he dragged his lips up Johnny's neck and spoke into his ear. 

“I know what you want.” Johnny was a squirming mess, he just nodded quickly and made a small agreeable noise. 

“Bedroom.” He said and moved to let the smaller boy lead the way this time. He moved on shaking legs, but did so with a swing in his step, so to maximise the shaking of his ass. He was putting on a show, and they both knew it. 

After a few steps into the tiny apartment they were at his bedroom and Damian tugged at his shirt and pants. 

“Off, and off.” 

He then watched Johnny struggle to get his clothes off while he took his outer shirt off along with his tank top. Watching him tug his pants down Damian laughed at the boy who fell onto the bed and finished kicking his pants off. Sending them flying into the room he looked up at Damian from the bed and Damian gave a predatory smile. 

“Come here.” He climbed onto the bed and immediately was on top of the boy kissing him again, although this time Johnny was a little more confident and ran his hands up his side's feeling his muscles, well defined but not prominent. Just there. He used his nails to hold onto Damians hips as they rolled down into his. Johnny gasped as Damian bit at his neck leaving a wonderfully dark mark to match the one on the other side. Damian worked his way down his chest until he could lick over a nipple, taking it between his teeth he sucked on it softly before doing the same to the other one. He had Johnny arching his back and running a hand through his hair. He worked his way down until he was level with his underwear and he dipped down but turned his head and started kissing down one of his thighs driving him insane, making the boy whimper. He was right, he made the best noises, better than anyone Damian had gotten with for as long as he could remember. He just wondered how Johnny would sound when he actually got going on the boy, or how he would sound with his lips wrapped around his dick. He got up on his knees looking down at the boy, who was almost completely naked, and he felt like he was suffocating in his ripped jeans. Running a hand down he rubbed at himself while he watched the boy squirm under his gaze. 

“Please.” It was a simple request, not so much a beg as he was simply asking Damian to touch him like he wanted. It was a promise, Damian could tell, that he would be even better the farther they went. He grabbed the waistband of the boys boxers and slowly started to pull them down. He threw them to the floor and smiled to himself as he arranged himself between the boys legs on the bed, resting on his arms he used his mouth to start traveling down the boys thigh and finally licked a stripe up his cock as he took it into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Johnny keened and let his eyes fall closed as he moaned. Damian fell into a rhythm and swirled his tongue around the tip, and then went all the way down to the base, seeing as he had no gag reflex. It had Johnny losing his mind. Damian swallowed around him for the first time, as he took him all the way down, and Johnny couldn’t help himself anymore he cried out. 

“Fuck, yes, oh god.” That made Damian confused as he furrowed his brow and pulled off. 

“I know you like it, but please don’t refer to my father during sex.” He said and looked at a sad Johnny. 

“What? What are you talking about? I didn’t...wait...what?” Johnny asked moving to rest on his elbows and look down at Damian. 

“Please don’t refer to ‘God’.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re actually the devil or some shit?” Johnny raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

Damian just smirked and switched his eyes to black and looked up at the boy, opening his mouth his teeth were all pointed and his tongue came slithering out of his mouth, cut in the middle, both sides going to lick his lips separately, the tongue much longer than any humans. 

“Oh fuck!” He exclaimed and his cock twitched much to Damian’s surprise. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Was all Johnny said and moved to run his hand through his hair again and help guide his head back to his dick. 

Damian just let himself be guided back, he was so surprised. No one had ever had that reaction to him showing part of his true self, especially not in bed. A few people were intrigued, but none, ever, had had this reaction. He kept his eyes black and used his tongue to wrap around the boy’s dick and moved the different sides of his tongue separately, so they moved independent, as he bobbed his head.  He snaked his hand up his body and looked up at Johnny as he opened his mouth and slid two fingers into his mouth. Johnny brought a hand up and held his wrist as he sucked on his fingers, moaning around them, giving Damian a bit of a sneak peek as to how he would sound. It was pornographic. He took his hand back, swallowing around the boy as he cried out he slid a finger into him and was surprised at the ease. Most boys in Georgia didn't go around preparing themselves, but Johnny was proving to be quite different. 

“Oh fuck yes, yes, G-Yes.” He stopped himself and looked down at the demonic man that was slowly moving his finger in and out of him and it felt amazing. 

“More, I can take more.” He said and Damian was happy to oblige. Sliding in another finger he used them to scissor him open before pulling off with a pop, he licked his lips and then moved his head down, sliding his tongue in next to his fingers, using the length of his tongue to their advantage. 

“Holy Fuck, more, don't stop that, oh my fuck.” Johnny cried out and panted as he grabbed onto his hair and held tightly, keeping his head there, and Damian was more than willing to stay there. He pulled his fingers out and held the boys thighs down firmly as he ate him out properly. The way everyone deserved but never got. He smirked as Johnny said he was close, using his tongue to push directly on the bundle of nerves that were sure to tip him over the edge, the kid did just that, he spilled all over himself. Practically screaming out he couldn't help himself. Damian just continued with his relentless torture and eventually Johnny whimpered and begged him to ease up, because of how sensitive he was. 

“Oh baby, we've just begun.” He said as he pulled back and Johnny laughed throwing his head back and collapsed into the bed, running his hands over his face. 

“How long is your tongue exactly?” He asked looking down between his legs, to Damian who’s eyes had gone back to normal now, and he let his tongue out, and tested it. It went down to mid chest. 

“Pe-ddy long.” He murmured with his tongue still out. He then collected it all back in his mouth, and switched it back going to his human tongue again which was still considerably long. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Johnny said with lidded eyes and sat up to kiss the older man deeply. Now that he was up he crawled in Damian’s lap and rocked down against his crotch. Earning him a moan, he was pleased with himself and set out leaving his own set of marks on Damian’s neck, not knowing that they wouldn’t be there after a few hours, no matter how dark they were to start with. 

Damian grabbed the boys ass and made the boy arch his back so he could slide two fingers back into him as he tilted his head to let him attack his neck. They both groaned and Damian added a third finger briefly before he pulled out and told the boy to get back on the bed, on his stomach. Damian stood up and hooked a thumb into his pants’ belt loops and tugged his jeans down, pulling his briefs down with them. When he stepped out of his pants he was looking down at himself, and when he glanced up he noticed the kid staring at him with his mouth open. He smirked and climbed back up on the bed and dipped his head down, spreading his cheeks with his hands he dove back in, eating the boy out. He moaned, his voice high, and body sensitive, but it felt so good. 

“As much as I love this, I don’t wanna hurt you, where is your lube?” Damian asked, voice gravelly, when he pulled back. Johnny pointed with a shaky finger to his bedside drawer, answering softly. 

“Bottom drawer.” 

He got up and went on a mission, he wanted to get back to his boy as fast as possible. He just knew this would be the best sex he had as a human, and he couldn’t wait. When he found it he came back and uncapped it, pouring some over the boy’s hole as he slid three fingers back in. Johnny gasped as he lifted his head, his back making a beautiful valley as he made noises that could count as a sirens song. After a good minute Damian slid in a fourth finger and held the boy’s hole open as he used his demon’s tongue to slide in and push on the bundle of nerves, that sent goosebumps all over Johnny’s body. It had him cursing and biting his lip, begging finally, using any fragments of words he could conjure up. 

“Alright darling, as you wish.” He pulled his fingers out and watched the small hole close up, wanting it to be perfect for him to slide in. 

He used a bit more lube to prepare himself, groaning, remembering how amazing the human body could feel. He lined himself up with his hole and slowly slid in, feeling him contract around his cock. Johnny hissed and whimpered, despite the prep. He bit his finger and closed his eyes as Damian bottomed out and groaned and fell on top of the boy, holding himself up by his arms. Slowly he rocked his hips and they both moaned at the feeling of him sliding back out, only to snap his hips in again. He did this a few times before starting a pace that made both of them noisy as hell. Damian started kissing at his neck and left bite marks down onto his shoulder, as he fucked into him, leaving the boy a shaking, panting mess. 

“More. More.” Johnny said with a broken voice, he knew, hell-they both knew Damian had more in him than that. Damian couldn’t help but smirk and he took one hand and wrapped it around the boys neck, tightening it as he started fucking up into him even harder. He didn’t give up the relentless pace until he felt the boy grab a hold of his wrist that was holding his neck, he let go and quickly checked in with him.

“You good there darlin’?” 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” he said, his voice hoarse from the pressure put on his neck. His response made Damian moan loudly and snarl as he started back again, even faster than before, but just as hard, tightening his hand around the boys throat again tighter this time. Damian wasn’t sure when Johnny had gotten hard again, but he could tell he was on edge, because he was contracting around him in the best most delicious way. 

“You gonna come from this pretty boy? From the Devil fucking you and making it so you can’t even moan out how good it feels?” There was a choked off sob from Johnny in response and he nodded as best he could, a warning if anything. Damian let up on his neck and the kid gasped for air, immediately using the entire breath of fresh oxygen to moan loudly again.

“Fuck yes, please, gonna come, yes, ye-” He was cut off by a hand wrapping around his neck and he thought he was going to see stars he felt so good. He felt the man behind him bite his neck, and that was all he needed to lose control. He came all over his bedsheets and became impossibly tight around Damian who continued to suck on the spot on his neck, pulling blood from the bite mark, he groaned around his skin, letting go of the boys neck to use both arms to steady himself as his thrusts became random and erratic. He was so close. 

“Fuck, please just come inside me, please...Lucifer.” Johnny tried out the name, coming out much easier than he expected, his voice still strained, he sounded positively wrecked, and with his back arched up, rocking against Damian’s thrusts he was absolutely the best sex the Devil had ever had. 

He came then and growled loudly as he did, making sure everyone next door heard just who Johnny belonged to. His eyes had long since faded to black but were now rolling into the back of his head and he just stayed there, inside of the boy until he came back down from his orgasmn. 

“Holy shit…” He said and carefully pulled out. As if on cue Damian’s pants began to ring. His phone, shit.

“It’s like 4 am, who is calling you?” Johnny said as he sat up, and ran a hand over his throat, bruises already forming around his pale neck. 

“Hell never stops.” He said and reached down to grab his phone, answering it quietly he rolled his eyes and said something in a language Johnny couldn’t begin to even try to place. 

“I’ll deal with that in the morning, for now, it’s bedtime.” He said tossing his phone back down on the floor and collapsing onto the bed, pulling Johnny down with him and sighed as he held the boy close. They fell asleep like that, curled together amongst the blankets. 

When Johnny woke up he was sure he had imagined everything about the entire night except he had a burning sensation in his ass, and when he got up, he looked in the mirror and sure enough he had a full set of marks on his neck. Bite marks, and a hand print wrapped around his skin that covered the entirety of his neck. But all remanence of the man was gone. 

Johnny sighed and washed his face, brushing his teeth, he forced himself to go out and try to find where he had set his phone to text his band mates. But when he walked out into his living room there was a new stranger sitting on his couch on their phone. 

“Excuse me, who the hell are you?” He asked panicked. 

“My name is Azazel, and I’m here to watch over you.” He looked up and said with an annoyed tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!!!!! Stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, like I said more chapters are coming, remember not to drink underage kids! Stay safe, and don't forget to follow me on tumblr, (yes I'm still on tumblr even with the the new adult content ban.) @ iwantyourbloodonmylips thanks guys!!! <3 you!!!!


End file.
